Young love
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: Shōichi didn't know when it started or how it began escalating. But all he knew was that he had to win her heart, no matter what, before anyone else could even have the chance. Female!Spanner x Lovestruck!Shōichi, & slight Female!Spanner x All, AU. 5148. Nerds rejoice! Maybe a two-shot or three. Fluff, no lemons sorry. I'm bad at humor! Be wary!


**Title: Young Love **

**Rating: T **

**Parings: Spanner X Shōichi, and Spanner X All. **

**Warings: Cursing, Some touching, Maybe some Occ-ness, and No lemons!**

**Summary: Shōichi didn't know when it started or how it began escalating. But all he knew was that he had to win her heart, no matter what, before anyone else could even have the chance. Female!Spanner x Lovestruck!Shōichi, & slight Female!Spanner x All, AU. 5148. Nerds rejoice! Maybe a two-shot or three. Fluff, no lemons sorry.**

**Other/Disclaimer: Beta'ed by IceFox! I own nothing! **

* * *

_Prologue: Lovestruck?!_

He didn't know when it had started or how it began escalating into something noticeable, but all he knew was he would have to win her heart before anyone else could. Besides, he knew her best, he was her childhood friend, after all.

But how could he get close? Spanner had been working on a mysterious project (probably a new Mosca) for weeks, locked in her room all day and night. Only coming out for food and maybe a short shower. The only one who could enter was Byakuran, and he abused that power most of the time. He was probably bothering and harassing her into giving him a kiss, or asking her for a simple yes to a date.

He was such a playboy and nuisance. But just because Shōichi would never say that out loud didn't mean he didn't think about it from time to time. I mean who wouldn't? Maybe just Bluebell...

"Ugh..." Shōichi buried his head more into his pillow as his head began pounding. His stomach was already starting to twist and churn. Even though no one was around, just thinking about dating Spanner set his nerves on end. He felt like passing out, yet it wouldn't do any good either besides sitting here, love struck like a school girl.

She was so... pretty. Not makeup and straight hair pretty -natural pretty. Dark intense emerald green eyes, a sweet and mellow personality, soft straw blonde hair, a cute smile, plump pink lips, a nice lean body, tall, a curvy hourglass upper body, and good childbearing hips... everything he could ask for in a woman. Well, in Spanner anyhow.

"Nghh..." his stomach tightened into another ball, making him curl more into himself on his bed from the squirming pain. He blushed lightly at his thoughts, what was he? A pervert?

Maybe... but now was not the time to dwell.

What was he gonna do? He didn't know if Spanner already had a boyfriend or even if she liked the shy, nerdy types like him. All this thinking was making his brain hurt! What if asking her out ruined their friendship?! He had to know!

Or maybe she didn't roll that way...

"Dammit..." he gritted his teeth in frustration, and shakily got up to his feet and walked to his phone. Dialing a few numbers he put the phone up to his ear and waited.

...

...

...

.. -"Hello? Is that you Shōichi?" a timid voice stuttered out. Finally he answered!

"Tsuna? I need your help." he replied quickly, already frustrated.

"A-alright, I'll be there in a few." Tsuna hung up moments later and Shōichi sighed deeply. Either in anger or relief, even he didn't know.

Putting the phone back on its cradle softly, Shōichi sighed again (he was doing that a lot lately) pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb to stop an on-coming headache. His glasses were on his dresser just in case he decided to bang his head against the wall.

"Am I that desperate?" he asked himself.

Why Yes. Yes he was.

* * *

**Røxanne: Even if you guys were the same gender or not, you will always be a cute paring! XD **

**Spanner: Ah, really?*Itches head in thought* **

**Shōichi:*Blushes* S-so in this story I'm t-the Seme? **

**Spanner & Røxanne: No. **

**Shøichi: B-but! **

**Røxanne: No buts! Spanner is Seme and that's final! **

**Byakuran:*Snickers* **


End file.
